The following describes background of the present invention.
It is disclosed in Patent Reference 1 that artificial saliva and the like for improving various symptoms caused by oral dryness, which comprise HA or a pharmaceutical acceptable salt thereof.
It is disclosed in Patent Reference 2 that composition for preventing dryness, which comprises a mixture of water with moisture keeping agents such as saccharides and a surfactant.
It is disclosed in Patent Reference 3 that a therapeutic composition which comprises an aqueous solution of at least one polymer and at least one electrolyte, and also describes a saliva substitute agent which comprises said composition.
It is disclosed in Patent Reference 4 that use of a pharmaceutical composition which comprises HA having an average molecular weight of from 800,000 to 4,000,000 as the active ingredient, for treating and preventing inflammation of oral cavity, oral cavity sanitation and the like.
However, it is neither disclosed nor suggested in any of there references that the use of HA or a salt thereof for eliminating drugs and accelerating elimination of drugs.
On the other hand, there is a case which requires elimination of a drug unintentionally contacted or adhered, or a case in which once intentionally contacted or adhered and becomes necessary to eliminate the drug thereafter. For example, when a drug accidentally got into the eye, adhered to the skin, got into the mouth or was swallowed, it is necessary to eliminate the drug as much as possible and also efficiently. Additionally, for example, in the case of steroid inhalant and the like which are used for the treatment of bronchial asthma and the like, it is necessary to eliminate the steroid drug remained in the oral cavity after its administration, in order to prevent its side effects.
Patent Reference 1: International Publication No. 00/56344
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-61-24510
Patent Reference 3: JP-T-9-508898
Patent Reference 4: European Patent No. 444-492